Tharja/Apoyos
Avatar (Masculino) Apoyo C * Tharja: '''(...) * '''Avatar M: ¿Tharja? ¿Me estás siguiendo? * Tharja: 'Puede... * '''Avatar M: '¡¡Llevo toda la semana viendo cómo te escondes tras tiendas y carromatos!! * 'Tharja: '''Me alegra ver que por fin te has dado cuenta de que te quiero. * '''Avatar M: '''Perdona... ¿qué? ¿Qué... m-me quieres? * '''Tharja: '''Oh, sí. He estado enamorada de ti desde que vi tu rostro por primera vez. Pensé: "Este hombre no es como los demás. ¡Es el hombre de mis sueños!". * '''Avatar M: '''Vaaaaale... Pues... Mmmm... Gracias... Supongo. * '''Tharja: '''Por eso he estado observando... todo... todo... lo que haces. Ayer te leíste dos libros y empezaste un tercero. También te comiste una pera. Y solo diste 12 vueltas en la cama mientras dormías... Es menos de lo habitual. * '''Avatar M: '¿¡Me has estado espiando mientras DORMÍA!? * 'Tharja: '''Creía que lo encontrarías encantador. * '''Avatar M: '¡¿"Encantador?! ¡"Perturbador" sería un adjetivo más apropiado! ¿Quieres decir que me has estado siguiendo desde que nos conocimos? * 'Tharja: '''Sí... * '''Avatar M: '''Creo que necesito sentarme... * '''Tharja: '''No te preocupes. Voy a cuidar de ti... Muy pero que muuuuuuuuy bien. * '''Avatar M: '''Si me lo dijera alguien normal, esas palabras me tranqulizarían... Pero viniendo de ti me ponen los pelos de punta. * '''Tharja: '¿Es eso lo que quieres, Avatar? ¿Alguien... "normal"? * 'Avatar M: '''Eeeh, supongo... O sea... * '''Tharja: '''Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír. * '''Avatar M: '¡Alto! ¡Quieta, Tharja! ¡Quédate donde pueda verte! ¡Dioses! ¡Esto no va a acabar bien! '''Apoyo B * Tharja: '¡Saludos, Avatar! ¿Cómo estás? Hace un día genial, ¿verdad? * '''Avatar M: '¿Tharja? ¡Qué estás tramando? * 'Tharja: '¿Quién, yo? ¡Je, je! ¡Nada, por supuesto! Solo te estoy saludando, nada más. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí? * 'Avatar M: '''Mmm... Pues... En cierto modo. * '''Tharja: '''Ah, ¡¿sí!? ¡Te preocupas por mí! ¡Ooooyyyy! ¡Qué bueno ereeeeees! * '''Avatar M: '''No, no me has entendido. Me preocupa que estés planeando hacerme algo. * '''Tharja: '¡Oh, claro que planeo hacerte algo, tontito! Ahora... cierra los ojos y prepárate para... ¡UNA EMPANADA DE HÍGADO Y ANGUILA! Es tu favorita, ¿a que sí? Si quieres, puedo darte la receta. * 'Avatar M: '¿SEGURO que estás bien?... No has comido nada raro, ¿verdad? ¿No te habrá salido mal algún hechizo? * 'Tharja: '¡Por los dioses! Qué imaginación tienes, querido. No ha pasado nada raro en absoluto y tengo mucho cuidado con lo que como. O sea, soy una chica normal, como todas las chicas normales que hay por aquí. * 'Avatar M: '''Todo esto es por lo que te dije antes, ¿eh? * '''Tharja: '¡No seas bobo! ¡Venga, come un poco de empanada! * 'Avatar M: '''No quiero com... ¡MMMMMF! Ñam, ñam, ñam... ¡Caramba! Pues... ¡está de muerte! * '''Tharja: '¡Ja, yujuuuu! ¡He estado practicando esto durante SIGLOS! * 'Avatar M: '¿Practicar el qué? ¿Lo de ser normal? * 'Tharja: '¡Sí! ¡Ahora soy normal! ¡Normalísima! ¡Ji, ji, ji! Sí, señor... Totaaaalmente normal. * 'Avatar M: '¿Eres consciente de que tu manera de ser normal es muy, MUY anormal? * 'Tharja: '¡Caramba! ¿En serio? Bueno, solo es cuestión de cambiar... ¿Qué debo cambiar? * 'Avatar M: '''Tharja, siento mucho lo que te dije. No tendrías que haberme hecho caso. Me caías mejor antes, así que ¿puedes traer de vuelta a la Tharja de siempre? * '''Tharja: '¡Ay! ¡Dioses! ¡Llevo comportándome así tanto tiempo que ya no sé si podré parar! '''Apoyo A * Tharja: '¡Ji, ji, jiiiii! * '''Avatar M: '''Me alegro de que se comporte otra vez como antes. A-aunque... siento... ¡Uy! T-tengo e-escalofíos... T-temblores. N-n-no puedo parar de t-temblar... * '''Tharja: '¿Avatar? ¿Estás bien? ¡¡Avatar!! ¡Estás temblando como un flan! ¡Y tienes la frente ardiendo! Vale, Tharja, piensa... Necesitamos agua fría y un hechizo para bajarle la fiebre... * 'Avatar M: '''Nnnn... * '''Tharja: '''Hola. * '''Avatar M: '¿Eh? ¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy tumbado aquí? * 'Tharja: '''Perdiste el conocimiento y te desmayaste. Tenías una fiebre altísima. * '''Avatar M: '''Sí, llevo varios días con cierto malestar. S-supongo que he trabajado demasiado. * '''Tharja: '''Pensaba que ibas a acusarme de haberte lanzado una maldición o algo así. * '''Avatar M: '¡Esa sería una acusación horrible! Solo un monstruo maldeciría a un amigo. * 'Tharja: '''Ah... Claro. ¡Eso sería absurdo! ¡Ji, ji! * '''Avatar M: '''Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias por cuidarme. * '''Tharja: '¿No dijiste una vez que no te gustaría que yo te cuidara? * 'Avatar M: '''Está claro que me equivocaba. * '''Tharja: '''Solo lo dices porque te he ayudado. * '''Avatar M: '¡No, lo digo de verdad! De hecho, me preguntaba si no... te... importaría... ¡Ouuuaaa!... Podrías quedarte... un ratito... más... ZZZZZZ... * 'Tharja: '¡Qué tierno! Se ha dormido... Ahora está dormido... e indefenso. ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji! '''Apoyo S * Avatar M: '¿Tharja? * '''Tharja: '¿Sí? * 'Avatar M: '¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que dejes de estar detrás de mí todo el día? * 'Tharja: '¿Por qué? * 'Avatar M: '''Porque así no puedo verte la cara. * '''Tharja: '¿Y por qué ibas a querer verla? * 'Avatar M: '''Vale. Me daré la vuelta, entonces. Mucho mejor. Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que estamos tan... cerca. Cara a cara... de esta manera. * '''Tharja: '''Puede. * '''Avatar M: '''Me gusta. Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo a partir de ahora. A lo mejor... podríamos hacerlo siempre. * '''Tharja: '¿"Siempre"?... * 'Avatar M: '''Siempre. * '''Tharja: '''Espera, ¿qué estás...? Avatar, esto de aquí es un anillo. * '''Avatar M: '''Eso es. Te quiero, Tharja. Me gustaría estar a tu lado para siempre. * '''Tharja: '¡N-no! ¡No puedo! ¡Así no! * '''Avatar M: '''Oh... vaya. * '''Tharja: '''Hala. Ahora, inténtalo de nuevo. * '''Avatar M: '''Mmm... Bueno, si así te sientes cómoda... La verdad es que yo también empiezo a acostumbrarme a esto... * '''Tharja: '''Bien. '''Avatar (Femenino) Apoyo C * Tharja: '(...) * '''Avatar F: '¿Tharja? ¿Me estás siguiendo? * 'Tharja: '''Puede... * '''Avatar F: '¡¡Llevo toda la semana viendo cómo te escondes tras tiendas y carromatos!! * 'Tharja: '''Por fin te has dado cuenta de que nuestros destinos están unidos. * '''Avatar F: '''Perdona... ¿qué? ¿N-nuestros... destinos? * '''Tharja: '''Claro. Me di cuenta justo en el momento en que vi tu rostro por primera vez. Pensé: "Esta mujer no es como las demás". "¡Es justo lo que busco! ¡Es la elegida!" * '''Avatar F: '''Vaaaaale... Pues... Mmmm... Gracias... Supongo. * '''Tharja: '''Por eso he estado observando... todo... todo... lo que haces. Ayer te leíste dos libros y empezaste un tercero. También te comiste una pera. Y solo diste 12 vueltas en la cama mientras dormías... Es menos de lo habitual. * '''Avatar F: '¡¿Me has estado espiando mientras DORMÍA!? * 'Tharja: '''Creía que lo encontrarías encantador. * '''Avatar F: '¡¿"Encantador"?! ¡"Perturbador" serías un adjetivo más apropiado! ¿Quieres decir que me has estado siguiendo desde que nos conocimos? * 'Tharja: '''Sí... * '''Avatar F: '''Creo que necesito sentarme... * '''Tharja: '''No te preocupes. voy a cuidar de ti... muy pero que muuuuuuuuy bien... * '''Avatar F: '''Si me lo dijera alguien normal, esas palabras me tranquilizarían... Pero viniendo de ti me ponen los pelos de punta. * '''Tharja: '¿Es eso lo que quieres, Nerea? ¿Alguien... "normal"? * 'Avatar F: '''Pues como todo el mundo, supongo... ¿No? * '''Tharja: '''Es todo lo que necesitaba oír. * '''Avatar F: '¡Alto! ¡Quieta, Tharja! ¡Quédate donde pueda verte! ¡Dioses! ¡Esto no va a acabar bien! '''Apoyo B * Tharja: '¡Saludos, Avatar! ¿Cómo estás? Hace un día genial, ¿verdad? * '''Avatar F: '¿Tharja? ¡Qué estás tramando? * 'Tharja: '¿Quién, yo? ¡Je, je! ¡Nada, por supuesto! Solo te estoy saludando, nada más. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí? * 'Avatar F: '''Mmm... Pues... En cierto modo. * '''Tharja: '''Ah, ¡¿sí!? ¡Te preocupas por mí! ¡Ooooyyyy! ¡Qué buena ereeeeees! * '''Avatar F: '''No, no me has entendido. Me preocupa que estés planeando hacerme algo... * '''Tharja: '¡Oh, claro que planeo hacerte algo, tontita! Ahora... cierra los ojos y prepárate para... ¡UNA EMPANADA DE HÍGADO Y ANGUILA! Es tu favorita, ¿a que sí? Si quieres, puedo darte la receta. * 'Avatar F: '¿Seguro que estás bien, Tharja?... No has comido nada raro, ¿verdad? ¿No te habrá salido mal algún hechizo? * 'Tharja: '¡Por los dioses! Qué imaginación tienes, querida. No ha pasado nada raro en absoluto y tengo mucho cuidado con lo que como. O sea, soy una chica normal, como todas las chicas normales que hay por aquí. * 'Avatar F: '''Todo esto es por lo que te dije antes, ¿eh? * '''Tharja: '¡No seas boba! ¡Venga, come un poco de empanada! * 'Avatar F: '''No quiero com... ¡MMMMMF! Ñam, ñam, ñam... ¡Caramba! Pues... ¡está de muerte! * '''Tharja: '¡Ja, yujuuuu! ¡He estado practicando esto durante SIGLOS! * 'Avatar F: '¿Practicar el qué? ¿Lo de ser normal? * 'Tharja: '¡Sí! ¡Ahora soy normal! ¡Normalísima! ¡Ji, ji, ji! Sí, señor... Totaaaalmente normal. * 'Avatar F: '¿Eres consciente de que tu manera de ser normal es muy, MUY anormal? * 'Tharja: '¡Caramba! ¿En serio? Bueno, solo es cuestión de cambiar... ¿Qué debo cambiar? * 'Avatar F: '''Tharja, siento mucho lo que te dije. No tendrías que haberme hecho caso. Me caías mejor antes, así que ¿puedes traer de vuelta a la Tharja de siempre? * '''Tharja: '¡Ay! ¡Dioses! ¡Llevo comportándome así tanto tiempo que ya no sé si podré parar! '''Apoyo A * Tharja: '¡Ji, ji, jiiiii! * '''Avatar F: '''Me alegro de que se comporte otra vez como antes. A-aunque... siento... ¡Uy! T-tengo e-escalofíos... T-temblores. N-n-no puedo parar de t-temblar... * '''Tharja: '¿Avatar? ¿Estás bien? ¡¡Avatar!! ¡Estás temblando como un flan! ¡Y tienes la frente ardiendo! Vale, Tharja, piensa... Necesitamos agua fría y un hechizo para bajarle la fiebre... * 'Avatar F: '''Nnnn... * '''Tharja: '''Hola. * '''Avatar F: '¿Eh? ¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy tumbado aquí? * 'Tharja: '''Perdiste el conocimiento y te desmayaste. Tenías una fiebre altísima. * '''Avatar F: '''Sí, llevo varios días con cierto malestar. S-supongo que he trabajado demasiado. * '''Tharja: '''Pensaba que ibas a acusarme de haberte lanzado una maldición o algo así. * '''Avatar F: '¡Esa sería una acusación horrible! Solo un monstruo maldeciría a una amiga. * 'Tharja: '''Ah... Claro. ¡Eso sería absurdo! ¡Ji, ji! * '''Avatar F: '''Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias por cuidarme. * '''Tharja: '¿No dijiste una vez que no te gustaría que yo te cuidara? * 'Avatar F: '''Está claro que me equivocaba. * '''Tharja: '''Solo lo dices porque te he ayudado. * '''Avatar F: '¡No, lo digo de verdad! De hecho, me preguntaba si no... te... importaría... ¡Ouuuaaa!... Podrías quedarte... un ratito... más... ZZZZZZ... * 'Tharja: '¡Qué tierna! Se ha dormido... Ahora está dormida... e indefensa. ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji! 'Frederick ' '''Apoyo C * Frederick: 'Este ejercicio viene de maravilla para los abdominales. ¿Estáis listos? ¡Esta vez solo 300! 299... 298... 297... * '''Avatar: '¡Ah!... Que... me... muero... * 'Tharja: '''Cuánta dedicación, Avatar. * '''Frederick: '''Ya es suficiente por hoy. Acordaos de hidrataros bien y de comer algo. ¡Rompaaaaaaaan... filas! * '''Tharja: '¡Menudo mandón! Creía que no iba a terminar nunca. No sé que hace Avatar con esta panda de lerdos... Me pertenece a mí. Podría echarles una maldición a todos... pero ¡eso me llevaría una eternidad! Sería más fácil echársela a Avatar. ¿Una que haga que apeste, quizá? Si hiciera que la gente se desmayara a su paso... ¡l@ tendría solo para mí! Excepto que yo también me vería afectada por el hedor... Ah, necesito otro plan. * 'Frederick: '''Por fin estáis aquí, Tharja. Me temo que os habéis perdido el entrenamiento. * '''Tharja: '''Ah... Qué lastima... * '''Frederick: '''Os estuvimos buscando, pero es importante ceñirse a un horario. Al final, tuve que empezar mi trepidante sesión de gimnasia sin vos. Pero ya que estáis aquí, supongo que puedo daros una clase privada. * '''Tharja: '''Eeh... Pues... La verdad es que... Por todos los dioses... * '''Frederick: '¡Siguiente ejercicio, bíceps! Puede resultar bastante duro; os lo advierto. Yyyyy... ¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡TRES! ¡CUATRO! * 'Tharja: '¡Uf, uuf! ¿Q-qué... me está... pasando?... Se me... nubla... la vista... No... veo anda... * 'Frederick: '''Vaya, Tharja... No tenéis buen aspecto. Continuaremos mañana. Cenad un buen plato de alubias y dormid bien esta noche. * '''Tharja: '¡Arf, arf! ¡Buf! ¿M-mañana? ¿E-estás... de broma? ¿Por qué... me torturas... así? * 'Frederick: '''Mens sana in corpore sano.* Tranquila, solo estáis algo baja de forma. Os veré mañana al alba. * '''Tharja: '''S-soy... una maga oscura... No... necesito... bíceps como sandías... ¡Ay, que me da!... ''*Es latín. En español sería: "Mente sana en un cuerpo sano". '''Apoyo B * Frederick: '¡Tharja! Si me lo permitís... * '''Tharja: '''Pues la verdad es que no. * '''Frederick: '¿Por qué no os habéis presentado a nuestra cita en el campo de entrenamiento? * 'Tharja: '¡Ah! ¿Es que teníamos una? * 'Frederick: '¡No finjáis haberos olvidado! Os estuve esperando durante toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde! ¡La temperatura es bajísima cuando anochece! ¡Ahora tengo un catarro! ¡Snif! * 'Tharja: '''Creía que estabas demasiado sano como para resfriarte. * '''Frederick: '''Eeeh, bueno... * '''Tharja: '¡Bah! No te sientas mal. Es muy difícil librarse de una maldición catarral. * 'Frederick: '¿De una maldi...? ¡Un momento! ¿¡VOS habéis conjurado mi resfriado!? * 'Tharja: '''Je. je... Pareces enfadado. * '''Frederick: '¿E-enfadado?... ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY! * 'Tharja: '''Y haces bien. Soy muy, muy retorcida... Si fuera tú, procuraría mantener las distancias con alguien como yo. * '''Frederick: '''Sabéis por qué habéis hecho tal cosa, ¿no? ¡Por vuestra frágil condición física! ¡Esa mente retorcida a la que os referís, es solo el resultado de vuestra precaria salud! * '''Tharja: '''No me gusta nada el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación... * '''Frederick: '¡AAAAAATCHÍIIIS! Ah... Mucho mejor. ¡Se me ha pasado el catarro! Estoy tan bien de forma que me libro de todos los síntomas con un estornudo. * '''Tharja: '''Eeeh... Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. * '''Frederick: '''Y ahora que estoy bien, proseguiremos con vuestro entrenamiento. Mañana, al alba. Y esta vez VAIS a venir. ¿Me he expresado con claridad? * '''Tharja: '''Sí, claro. Eso ya lo veremos. Lo de la maldición era mentira, pero ¿cómo se ha librado tan rápido de un resfriado? Mmmm... Quizá la próxima vez sí que tenga que echarle un maleficio encima... '''Apoyo A Apoyo S Virion Apoyo C * Tharja: '(...) * '''Virion: '(...) * 'Tharja: '''Ah, qué bien. Estaba a punto de pedir un voluntario de entre el público. ¡Cenutrio turulato! ¡Ahora eres un GATO! * '''Virion. '¡Miau! * 'Tharja: '''Anda. Sí que ha hecho efecto rápido. ¿Y si probamos otro distinto...? ¡Serpiente infesta! ¡Échate la SIESTA! * '''Virion: '''Zzzzzzzzzzz... * '''Tharja: '''Este tío es un imán para los conjuros. Nunca había visto nada igual. * '''Virion: '''Zzzz... Sois... tan hermosa... Zzzzz... ¿Os casaríais... zzz... conmigo?... Zzz... * '''Tharja: '''Vale, creo que ya es bastante. ¡Vomito de anguila! ¡Levanta y ESPABILA! * '''Virion: '¿Qué...? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡D-dónde estoy!? ¡Oh, voto a bríos! ¡Qué sueño más real! jamás había dormido así en la vida. Una lástima despertar en tal momento, ella estaba a punto de dar el sí. Hubiéramos intercambiado palabras dulces y, acto seguido, bajo la luz de la Luna... * 'Tharja: '¡Ejem! * 'Virion: '¡Ah, saludos! Sois Tharja, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedo serviros hoy? * 'Tharja: '''Servirme, ¿eh? No es una mala idea... Me vas a venir que ni pintado. * '''Virion: '¡Jo, jo, jo! Oh, mi querida dama, ¡me halagáis! Aunque debo admitir que vos no sois la primera que me dedica tales palabras. No obstante, ¡sois LA MÁS adorable! Puede que siga sumido en mi sueño. * 'Tharja: '''Basta de cháchara. Tienes cosas que hacer. ¡Lagartija insolente! ¡Constrúyeme un PUENTE! * '''Virion: '¡Como ordenéis, mi señora! ¡Virion SE RETIRA! * 'Tharja: '¡Je, je, je, je, je! Creo que me ha caído MUY bien... '''Apoyo B * Tharja: '¡Excremento de leones! ¡Limpia los barracones! * '''VIrion: '¡Como ordenéis, mi señora! ¡Virion SE RETIRA! * 'Tharja: '¡Mendugo zoquete! ¡Prepara un banquete! * 'Virion: '¡A la orden, mi señora! ¡Virion SE RETIRA! * 'Tharja: '''Mmm... A ver, a ver... ¿Qué le ordeno hacer ahora? * '''Virion: '''Haré cualquier cosa que me pidáis. * '''Tharja: '¿Has dicho algo? * 'Virion: '''He dicho: "Haré cualquier cosa que me pidáis". No es precioso que hagáis pareados. * '''Tharja: '''Espera... ¿Estabas consciente todo el rato? * '''Virion: '''Por supuesto. * '''Tharja: '''Eso es imposible. La víctima de un hechizo entra siempre en trance. Y una vez sale de él, no recuerda nada de lo que ha hecho. * '''Virion: '¿Hechizo? ¿Es eso o que intentabais hacer? Tch. Podríais habérmelo dicho. Tales argucias no tienen efecto sobre mí. * 'Tharja: '''Pero ¡si has estado haciendo todo lo que te ordenada sin rechistar! ¿Intentabas tomarme el pelo? Porque eso... me enfadaría. * '''Virion: '¡En absoluto! Es solo que soy incapaz de negarme a la petición de una bella dama. * 'Tharja: '¿Y qué pasaría si te ordenara...? No sé. ¿Que te sacaras un ojo? ¿O que sacrificaras tu vida? * 'Virion: '''Si fuera necesario, haría ambas cosas sin dudar un instante. ¡Oooh! Entonces podría llevar un parche de diamantes... * '''Tharja: '¡¿"Si fuera necesario"?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Estás evitando la pregunta... O eso, o estás mintiendo. * '''Virion: '''Jamás digo falsedades a una dama. ¡Ni siquiera como broma! Con el tiempo, veréis la sinceridad de mi galante corazón. * '''Tharja: '''Grrr... '''Apoyo A * Tharja: 'Eres un bufón. * '''Virion: '''Vuestra acusación es un tanto injusta, mas admito que encierra algo de verdad. En presencia de una dama tan magnífica, no debería llevar semejantes harapos. * '''Tharja: '¡No me refiero a tu vestuario! Me refiero a lo que hiciste. * 'Virion: '''tal vez, mi señora tenga la amabilidad de decirme qué hice para poder explicarme. * '''Tharja: '''Durante la última batalla, te lanzaste para recibir un golpe que iba dirigido a mí. * '''Virion: '¿Habéis olvidado lo que os dije una vez? * 'Tharja: '¿Lo de que sacrificarías tu vida... "si fuera necesario"? * 'Virion: '¡Exacto! También corrí peligro de quedar tuerto, pero eso es otra historia. * 'Tharja: '''Eres inmune a mis conjuros, así que te lanzaste por voluntad propia... Lo que no consigo comprender es por qué. * '''Virion: '''Hace no mucho tiempo, yo era responsable de incontables vidas. Y cuando ese infame de Walhart nos atacó, fui incapaz de cumplir con mi deber. Nos avasallaron y aquellos que depositaron su confianza en mí... perecieron. En respuesta, juré que pondría mi vida al servicio de los demás. Y si consigo salvar a otros en su nombre, la suya no habrá sido una muerte vana. Es... lo correcto. * '''Tharja: '''Lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. * '''Virion: '''Sois directa y franca, como siempre. ¡Adoro eso en una mujer! * '''Tharja: '''Eres... Mmm... ¿Cómo lo diría? * '''Virion: '¿Un caballero de modales impecables? ¿Un pícaro gallardo de rostro irresistible? * 'Tharja: '''Un idiota de tomo y lomo que sangra en mi lugar. Odio cuando los demás sangran por mí. Prefiero ser yo quien los haga sangrar. * '''Virion: '¿Seguro que no ibais a decir lo del pícaro gallardo? Porque juraría que... * 'Tharja: '¡Ya vale de majaderías! Y ahora cállate mientras te curo esas heridas. Y, si abres la boca, usaré el hilo de sutura para cosértela. '''Apoyo S * Virion: 'Mi querida Tharja, quería agradeceros vuestros cuidados del otro día. Como reconocimiento, os traigo algo en muestra de mi buena voluntad. ¿Me haríais el honor de aceptarlo? * '''Tharja: '''Es un anillo... Uno muy caro. ¡Esto me huele a chamusquina! * '''Virion: '¡No es chamusquina, querida mía! Solo sentido común. Si estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por vos, he de estar a vuestro lado noche y día. De lo contrario, puede que no esté presente en el momento preciso. * 'Tharja: '''Y si alguien más te hubiese pedido que dieras tu vida, ¿lo haríais? ¿Esta oferta la tienes disponible también para desconocidos o soy un caso especial? * '''Virion: '''He estado considerando esa pregunta últimamente. Y no, Tharja, solo sacrificaré mi vida por vos. * '''Tharja: '¿Por qué? * 'Virion: '¿Debe un hombre explicarse cuando el amor florece en su corazón? Aunque si insistís, diré que he caído rendido ante vuestra amabilidad. * 'Tharja: '''Creo que me estás confundiendo con otra. * '''Virion: '¿En serio? El puente que me mandasteis construir era para que lo usaran los niños. Los barracones eran para guarecer a los soldados y el banquete, para saciarlos. Podríais haberme usado como más os hubiese complacido. Y, aun así, escogisteis complacer a otros. ¿Qué es eso si no es pura amabilidad? ¡Daré mi vida con gusto por tan extraordinaria mujer! * 'Tharja: '''No quiero que des tu vida por la mía. * '''Virion: '¿¡Me vais a negar tamaño honor!? * '''Tharja: '''No te preocupes. Tengo otro plan para ti en mente. Quiero que vivas, Virion. Así que prométemelo... * '''Virion: '''P-pero ¡ese no es un juramente apropiado para un galán como yo! * '''Tharja: '''Pues eso es lo que deseo. Si quieres casarte conmigo, tendrás que hacerlo. ¡Eso y tutearme! * '''Virion: '''Como ordenes. Juro que defenderé tu vida. Mas ¡también juro que jamás pondré mi vida en peligro en esa empresa! Dioses... ¡Esta tiene que ser la pedida de mano más rara de la historia! '''Vaike Apoyo C Apoyo B Apoyo A Apoyo S Stahl Apoyo C Apoyo B Apoyo A Apoyo S 'Kellam' Apoyo C Apoyo B Apoyo A Apoyo S Lon'zu Apoyo C * Lon'zu: 'Esta noche tenemos un consejo militar. No llegues tarde. * '''Tharja: '¿Volverá a dirigirlo Lissa? Tal vez nos traiga más tartaletas de miel de las suyas. Espera, tienes un bicho en el pelo... * 'Lon'zu: '¡No te acerques a mí! * 'Tharja: '''Bueno, vale... Si TANTO te repugno, tú mismo. * '''Lon'zu: '''No es nada personal. Me siento así con... todas las mujeres. * '''Tharja: '¡Ah, vaya! No sabes lo que me alivia eso... Mmm... Es posible que alguien te echara una maldición para que temas a las mujeres. * 'Lon'zu: '''No lo creo. * '''Tharja: '''Entonces, ¿a qué se debe? ¿Temes que te pasemos piojos o algo? * '''Lon'zu: '''Hay algo dentro de mí que hace que me sienta... incómodo en vuestra presencia. * '''Tharja: '''Sí, ya, eso sigue sonando a maldición. Me preguntó quién te la echó. * '''Lon'zu: '(...) * 'Tharja: '¿Quieres que te la quite? * 'Lon'zu: '¿Eh? * 'Tharja: '''Debe de ser duro convertirse en un idiota asustadizo cuando estás con una mujer. * '''Lon'zu: '¿Puedes acabar con este miedo? * 'Tharja: '¡Vaya, veo que de pronto el asunto te interesa! * 'Lon'zu: '''No, en absoluto. * '''Tharja: '''Vale, como tú digas. Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. * '''Lon'zu: '(...) '''Apoyo B * Lon'zu: 'Oye, Tharja... * '''Tharja: '''No pienso irme al otro lado de la habitación, si es eso lo que quieres. * '''Lon'zu: '(...) * 'Tharja: '''Vale, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que verte ahí de pie con cara de pánfilo. Quieres que te libere de tu miedo, ¿verdad? * '''Lon'zu: '¿De verdad puedes eliminar esta agobiante aversión que siento hacia tu... especie? * 'Tharja: '''Solo si prometes no volver a llamar "especie" a las mujeres. Además, necesito saber exactamente de dónde procede tu miedo. * '''Lon'zu: '¿E-el origen? * 'Tharja: '''Para destruir el mal que te aflige debo conocer su auténtica naturaleza. * '''Lon'zu: '''Todas las noches... tengo el mismo sueño. Sueño con cosas que pasaron en realidad. Con una chica que murió... por mi culpa. Era una aldeana normal y corriente que vivía en las afueras de mi pueblo. Nos hicimos amigos a pesar de que yo no era más que un pobretón de los suburbios. Pasó el tiempo y ella empezó a robar a sus padres para poder venir a verme. Al final nos enamoramos, pero entonces... (...) * '''Tharja: '''Continúa. * '''Lon'zu: '''Lo siento... Me... resulta muy doloroso... Un día nos citamos para merendar a la orilla del río... Aparecieron de repente... Y había tantos... Luché contra los bandidos con todas mis fuerzas... pero aún así... ellos... ella... * '''Tharja: '''Vaya, lo siento, Lon'zu... * '''Lon'zu: '''Desde aquel día, me aterra estar en presencia de cualquier mujer. Una mujer murió por mi culpa. No pienso permitir que eso vulva a suceder. Todo esto ocurrió hace ya muchos años, pero yo lo revivo cada noche. * '''Tharja: '''No es nada raro que algo tan impactante te atormente durante tanto tiempo. Nadie te ha echado una maldición... Lon'zu, son TUS propios recuerdos los que te atan. * '''Lon'zu: '¿Puedes... ayudarme? * '''Tharja: '''Tal vez. Pero llevará su tiempo. He de saber más de ti, de esa chica y del tiempo que pasasteis juntos. Si quieres que te ayude, necesitaré información. * '''Lon'zu: '''Haré lo que sea preciso... Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. '''Apoyo A * Tharja: '¿Lon'zu? Estoy lista para el ritual. * '''Lon'zu: '¿Me aseguras que esto purificará mi alma y me dará al fin la paz? * 'Tharja: '''Sí. Lo borrará todo y te permitirá empezar de nuevo. * '''Lon'zu: '''Bien. * '''Tharja: '''No obstante, tu sufrimiento ha durado años y sus raíces son profundas. La única manera de erradicarlo es eliminar todo, junto con el resto de tus recuerdos. olvidarás lo sucedido en aquella época. * '''Lon'zu: '¿Quieres decir que olvidaré la vida en los suburbios? ¿Y todo el tiempo que pasé... con ella? * 'Tharja: '''Absolutamente todo. Pero esos recuerdos te atormentan, ¿verdad? Deberías alegrarte de perderlos. * '''Lon'zu: '''No. No puedo dejar que lo hagas. * '''Tharja: '''Oye, ¿sabes lo que me ha costado conseguir las alas de murciélago? ¡No puedes echarte atrás ahora! * '''Lon'zu: '''Mientras te contaba mi historia, me he percatado del papel que juega en mi vida. El tiempo en las calles... Su muerte... Todo eso ha hecho que me vuelva más fuerte. Si pierdo esos recuerdos, ¿qué pasará con lo que aprendí de ellos? No quiero perder eso también. * '''Tharja: '¿Sabes cuántas alas de murciélago hacen falta para este hechizo? * '''Lon'zu: '''Seguro que una mujer como tú no tendrá problemas para encontrarles otro uso. Aun así, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda. * '''Tharja: '''Vale, no me des las gracias. Me da repelús. * '''Lon'zu: '''Entonces ya pensaré en otra manera de compensarte. '''Apoyo S * Lon'zu: 'Mmm... ¿Tharja? * '''Tharja: '''Ah, Lon'zu. ¿Qué? ¿Se te ha ocurrido otra manera de hacerme perder el tiempo? * '''Lon'zu: '''Gññ... * '''Tharja: '''Mmmm... ¿Estás... intentando sobreponerte a tu miedo y... acercarte a mí? ¡No me digas que le has pedido a otro que te borrara los recuerdos! * '''Lon'zu: '''Lo hago... porque quiero. ¡Venceré... mi miedo... con la fuerza de... mi voluntad! * '''Tharja: '''Bueno, eso está muy bien... Pero a este ritmo te llevará años curarte. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude? * '''Lon'zu: '¡No! ¡No quiero depender de magia, trucos o hechizos! * 'Tharja: '¡No me refería a la magia, so memo! Sino a que... practiques conmigo. Podemos ser amigos... incluso compañeros. Cuidar el uno del otro cuando haga falta. Si estamos juntos noche y día, superarás tu miedo sin problemas. * 'Lon'zu: '¿Qué quieres decir? * 'Tharja: '¡Arg! A veces no sé si eres tonto o comes flores.Te lo diré con pocas palabras, ¿vale? Quiero casarme. Contigo. Claro que si tú no quieres, tampoco pasa nada, ¿eh? Así tendré más tiempo para perseguir a Daraen y convencerlo de... * 'Lon'zu: '''Tu proposición habría sido más romántica si te hubieras ahorrado eso último. Hace mucho que considero el matrimonio como un sueño inalcanzable... pero posees una fuerza y una gracia que encuentro muy... atractivas. Eres la primera que sabe lo que hay en mi corazón y ha aceptado lo que ha visto. Si te tengo a mi lado, es posible que pueda dejar atrás parte de mi pasado. * '''Tharja: '''La verdad es que esperaba que te diera un patatús, o que vomitarás, o algo así... * '''Lon'zu: '''Siempre he temido conocer a mujeres por miedo a que las alcanzara el infortunio. Pero tú eres fuerte y temible. Sé que puedes cuidar de ti misma. * '''Tharja: '''Es verdad. La gente que se mete conmigo suele acabar con las entrañas por el suelo. * '''Lon'zu: '''Aunque parezca extraño... eso me tranquiliza. * '''Tharja: '''Vale. Nos casaremos y entonces ya veremos si podemos hacer que vuelvas a ser normal. * '''Lon'zu: '''Y como prueba de mi devoción por ti, toma este anillo, Tharja. * '''Tharja: '¿Eh...? ¿Lo tenías todo preparado? ¡Menudo granuja estás hecho, Lon'zu! '''Ricken Apoyo C Apoyo B Apoyo A Apoyo S Gaius Apoyo C Apoyo B Apoyo A Apoyo S Gregor Apoyo C Apoyo B Apoyo A Apoyo S Nowi Apoyo C * Nowi: '¿Eh? ¿Eres tú, Tharja? ¿Qué estás haciendo? * '''Tharja: '''Qué raro... No puedo leerte la mente. Es como si la cubriera una coraza. * '''Nowi: '¡Los dragones no necesitamos coraza! ¡Ji, ji! Ya tenemos escamas, garras y demás. * 'Tharja: '''Hablando de garras, necesito un trozo de tus uñas. Con un par de muestras es suficiente. * '''Nowi: '''Mmm... ¿Para qué, si puede saberse? * '''Tharja: '''Los magos oscuros usamos uñas de manakete para hacer adivinaciones. Quiero ver lo que el futuro nos depara a mí y a Avatar. * '''Nowi: '¡Anda! ¿Puedes ver el futuro? ¡Eso es ALUCINANTE! Vale, espera... ¡Hala! ¡Toma! ¡Una bolsa llena de trozos de mis uñas de los pies! Sí... Los guardo... No preguntes por qué. Es una historia larga y... algo asquerosa. PEEEEERO... Si te la doy, me tienes que leer el futuro a mí primero. ¿Trato hecho? * 'Tharja: '''Ya veo... Quieres que te diga quién será el amor de tu vida, ¿a qué sí? * '''Nowi: '¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No quiero que hurgues en mi vida amorosa! Lo que quiero es que me des información sobre mis padres. Saber dónde están, si están a salvo y todo eso. ¿Puedes hacerlo? * '''Tharja: '''Pues sí. Dame las uñas y me pondré a ello. '''Apoyo B * Nowi: '¡Hola, Tharja! * '''Tharja: '''Ah... Eres tú. * '''Nowi: '¿Lo has hecho ya? ¿Sabes qué ha sido de mis padres? * 'Tharja: '''Sí... * '''Nowi: '¡¿Y BIEN?!... ¡No te hagas de rogar y dímelo! ¡PORFAAAA! * 'Tharja: '''Tus padres están... bien. Piensan continuamente en ti, están muy preocupados y quieren verte cuanto antes. * '''Nowi: '¡Ah, GENIAL! ¿Y dónde están? ¡Tengo que ir a verlos! * 'Tharja: '''Están muy, muy lejos, Nowi. Demasiado lejos como para que los encuentres. * '''Nowi: '¡Pffff! ¡Sí, claro! Si están al otro lado del océano, puedo ir volando sin problemas. Si están en el corazón del bosque más denso del mundo, puedo ir andando. Soy casi inmortal, ¿sabes? Otra cosa tal vez no, pero tiempo me sobra. * 'Tharja: '''Ni con diez mil años tendrías suficiente. Conténtate con saber que están bien. * '''Nowi: '¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?... * 'Tharja: '(...) * 'Nowi: '''Tharja, dime la verdad. Soy una mujer adulta. Puedo soportarlo. * '''Tharja: '''No pude encontrar a tus padres. Eso quiere decir que... * '''Nowi: '¿Qué están en una tierra tan lejana que nadie ha oído hablar de ella? * 'Tharja: '''Mmm... Pues... Sí... Supongo que PODRÍA decirse así... * '''Nowi: '¡Jo! ¡Qué chasco! Supongo que no les veré en mucho tiempo... Bueno, ¡gracias de todos modos! * 'Tharja: '(...) De nada. '''Apoyo A * Nowi: '¡Snif! M-mamá... P-papá... ¡Buaaa! * '''Tharja: '''Nowi... ¿qué haces? * '''Nowi: '¡¿E-eh? Ah... Hola, Tharja. * 'Tharja: '''Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo de tus padres... * '''Nowi: '¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tienes noticias nuevas? * 'Tharja: '¡Para ya, Nowi! No hace falta que disimules. Has estado llorando. Y sé por qué. * 'Nowi: '¡Yo nunca lloro! ¡Soy muy fuerte! ¡Yo nunca, j-jamás lloro!... ¡Snif! ¡Además, no ha pasado nada para que llore! ¡Mamá y papá tan solo están... muy lejos! Así que no tengo razón para llorar, ¿no? Estoy perfectamente... * 'Tharja: '''De acuerdo... No has estado llorando. Está claro que me he equivocado. Ah... Casi me olvido... El otro día se me ocurrió mirar tu futuro. * '''Nowi: '''Ah, ¿sí? * '''Tharja: '''Sobrevivirás a la guerra y acabarás teniendo una vida muy feliz. Todos los días tendrás motivos para reír... y nunca más volverás a estar sola. * '''Nowi: '¡Ji, ji! ¡Eso parece más el presente que el futuro! ¡Os tengo a ti y a los demás custodios! ¡Y me divierto un montón todos los días! * '''Tharja: '''Y la cosa no hará más que mejorar. Así que... deja de llorar. * '''Nowi: '''Ah, qué aliv... ¡Oye, espera! ¡Te acabo de decir que NO estaba llorando! * '''Tharja: '''Ah, claro, claro... Perdona. '''Libra Apoyo C Apoyo B Apoyo A Apoyo S Henry Apoyo C Apoyo B Apoyo A Apoyo S Donnel Apoyo C Apoyo B Apoyo A Apoyo S Noire Apoyo C * Tharja: 'Oye, tú... * '''Noire: '¡¿Eeh?! ¡M-madre! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo? * 'Tharja: '¿Se puede saber por qué te interpusiste en mi camino durante la última batalla? * 'Noire: '¿L-lo dices... en serio? ¡Oh, vaya! Lo siento. No era mi intención. * 'Tharja: '¿Por qué imitabas cada uno de mis movimientos? Parecía que actuabas bajo el influjo de alguna extraña maldición. El único motivo que se me ocurre es que querías distraerme. * 'Noire: '''Ah, eso... Pues... Verás... * '''Tharja: '''Bah... Da igual. Deja de hacerlo y punto. * '''Noire: '¡N-no, espera! ¡lo hice sin pensar! ¡Es la costumbre! * 'Tharja: '¿Cómo que la costumbre? * 'Noire: '''Sí. En el futuro, siempre estabas absorta en tus investigaciones y... nunca tenías tiempo para enseñarme, pero no me quejo. Sé que tenías tus razones. Estabas demasiado ocupada buscando la forma de vengar a padre. No tenías tiempo para mí y yo quería ayudarte, así qué... aprendía magia y artes oscuras por mí misma siguiendo tu ejemplo. * '''Tharja: '¿Y se convirtió en un hábito? * 'Noire: '''Bueno, supongo... * '''Tharja: '''Mmm... * '''Noire: '''P-pero ¡si te distraigo, no lo haré más! ¡Te lo juro! ¡No te enfades conmigo! No me lances ningún maleficio extraño... por favor. * '''Tharja: '''Mmm... Bueno, seguro que esto tiene alguna utilidad... Je... Je, je, je, jeee... * '''Noire: '¡Ayyyy! '''Apoyo B * Tharja: '¡¿Por qué no funciona?! ¡Si estamos realizando el ritual a la perfección! * '''Noire: '''Mmm... Nada, aún es inútil. * '''Tharja: '¿Cómo que "aún"? * 'Noire: '''Es que yo nunca he conseguido lanzarle un conjuro a nadie. Sin embargo, sí que puedo usar las artes oscuras durante los combates. Pero, no sé por qué, jamás he logrado dominar el tipo de conjuros que lanzas. * '''Tharja: '''No tiene sentido. Reproduces mis movimientos a la perfección. * '''Noire: '''Sí, es verdad, pero solo imito la forma, no el contenido. * '''Tharja: '''Sigue sin tener lógica, aunque... nada de esto lo tiene. ¿Cómo es que en el futuro no te enseñé a echar maleficios? Si tan ocupada estaba investigando, me hubiera venido bien una ayudante. * '''Noire: '''No lo sé. Quizá porque era muy joven. * '''Tharja: '''Paparruchas. Yo aprendí las artes oscuras cuando era una niña. Incluso me cortaron el cordón umbilical con un conjuro. * '''Noire: '''Pero, ¡¿qué clase de demente le lanza un conjuro a un bebé?! * '''Tharja: '''En fin... No importa. Esto solo significa que es mi deber convertirte en una persona de provecho. Así que me encargaré de instruirte, aunque sea contra tu voluntad. Je... je, je, je, je, jeee... * '''Noire: '¡N-no sé si estoy preparada, madre! Pero bueno, haré... lo que pueda. * '''Tharja: '''Mmm... Buena chica. '''Apoyo A * Noire: 'He reunido todo lo que necesitamos para el ritual, madre. Ya es hora de que aprenda a lanzar un maleficio. Al fin podré serte de ayuda. * '''Tharja: '(...) * 'Noire: '¿Madre? * 'Tharja: '''He cambiado de opinión. Esta noche no realizaremos el ritual. * '''Noire: '¿Cómo? Pero ¿por qué?... * 'Tharja: '''No te voy a instruir en las artes oscuras, así que deshazte de esos instrumentos. * '''Noire: '''Pero... ¿q-qué he hecho? ¿Me falta talento? ¿Soy una carga para ti? * '''Tharja: '''No. Tienes un gran talento. El potencial mágico innato que posees es inmenso. ¡Si hasta el talismán aquel que hice te convirtió en alguien totalmente diferente! No podría desear una alumna más aventajada. Y jamás he pensado que seas una carga. * '''Noire: '''Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo? * '''Tharja: '''Creo que ahora comprendo por qué no me encargué de instruirte en el futuro. * '''Noire: '¿Eh? * 'Tharja: '''No quiero que te adentres en el mundo de las artes oscuras. Es un campo peligroso, repleto de riesgos.Y seguro que mi yo del futuro tenía la misma opinión. * '''Noire: '¿Piensas que ella se preocupaba por que estuviera a salvo? ¿Crees que... me quería? * '''Tharja: '''No lo sé. No puedo hablar por ella. Pero si te sirve de algo, puedo hablar por mí. Yo sí te quiero. * '''Noire: Madre... * 'Tharja: '''Pero no esperes que te lo diga a menudo. De hecho, quizá no lo vuelvas a oír nunca. Y que no te vaya a enseñar maleficios no significa que no tenga nada que mostrarte. La magia va más allá que lanzar un conjuro para desollar un gato... u otra cosa. Je... Así que presta atención e intenta seguirme. * '''Noire: '¡Sí, señora! Categoría:Apoyos de personajes Categoría:Apoyos de personajes en Fire Emblem: Awakening Categoría:Fire Emblem: Awakening